


Personal Space? Never Heard of It.

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Asexual!Newt, M/M, pansexual!Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wasn't sure what he'd expected when he got informed he'd get a roommate this year.<br/>This wasn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space? Never Heard of It.

Thomas had been one of those lucky bastards without a roommate during his first year of college. That was about to change.

When he arrived at his dorm for his third semester, he noticed there were already boxes stacked in his room and a duffel bag thrown on the usually vacated second bed. He cautiously took his first steps over the threshold, keeping an eye out for any sign that he'd walked into the wrong room but the desk was the same, as was the torn wallpaper beside the window. This really was his room. And beside him, there was no one. Well, maybe they'd gone back out to get the rest of their stuff.

When Thomas approached the boxes, he noticed that some were labeled "Art Supplies" in sloppy handwriting. At least that meant he'd be rooming with someone in the same field, which often was the case but not always.

The thought still made him nervous. He'd never been good with people, preferred to keep to himself between the rare occasions where his two friends forst him into socializing. And now there was another person that'd be right there in the room with him around the clock.

Thomas sighed and headed over to his bed to dump his duffel before heading back out to get his own boxes.

When he next walk in, his parents and little brother were at his heels, boxes in hand. And there was still no trace of his new roommate. Whoever they were, they'd just left their stuff and wandered off, leaving the door unlocked. They literally were in a building full of crazy people - how irresponsible was this person? Thomas hadn't even met them yet but he already felt a sense of impending doom.

With all his belongings stacked in his half of the room, Thomas said his goodbyes. He reassured them he'd call every weekend to keep them updated and saw them out. Alone once more, Thomas shut the door and got unpacking.

He was busy organizing his CD collection when he heard the door collide with the wall. He whirled around, ready to confront a poltergeist, but only saw a tall white blonde person.

They were clad in all black with black eyeliner smudged all around their huge dark eyes - a stark contrast to their wide sunny smile.

"Hey! You must be my roommate!"

Thomas stood frozen as the stranger approached him, spring in their step. "Uuh..."

"Not very talkative, huh? Well, doesn't matter. I'm sure I can talk enough for the both of us."

"I don't -"

"I'm Newt by the way." He held out his hand for Thomas to shake.

"Thomas." He hesitated before grabbing the offered hand.

Newt used the opportunity to pull Thomas into a hug. "Hello, Tommy!"

Thomas stiffened. He didn't want to seem rude but physical contact with strangers was always strange. He settled for a few light pats to Newt's back. "It's Thomas."

Newt took a small step back but not enough to move out of Thomas's personal space. "Nah, I prefer Tommy."

"Okay..."

"You're really gorgeous, has anyone ever told you that?"

Thomas could feel the heat burn under his skin. "I'm sorry - what?"

"Your face", Newt elaborated, gesturing at Thomas's head. "It's a really nice face."

"Um ... thank you?"

Newt grinned. "No problem." He looked around the room. "I should probably start unpacking."

"Yes. Good idea." _What the fuck?_  

"I don't really feel like it though. Let's go out and explore the surroundings a little - what do ya say?" 

Thomas didn't get the chance to answer before his hand was grabbed and he was dragged out into the hallway. Everything was happening too fast. Who was this force of nature? What the fuck was happening? Thomas was too preoccupied to even consider pulling away.

"I really think we should unpack first", Thomas said, looking back over his shoulder at the mountain of boxes. It disappeared from sight as the door fell shut.

"Naaah - I'm sure we'll find some time for that later."

* * *

Since then it had been two weeks. Newt had continued to treat Thomas like they'd known each other forever, like they'd been best friends since childhood. He invaded Thomas's personal space at any given opportunity, and if there wasn't one, he created one himself.

Teresa was the first to welcome Newt into their little friend group. The moment she'd laid eyes on how he behaved around Thomas, a smug smile grew on her face. "He's quite the entertainer", she'd told Thomas. "I've never seen so many hilarious expressions cross your face in such a short amount of time." Thomas hadn't gotten the chance to say "fuck you" before Newt had been back by his side.

Now Thomas was stuck at a party, sitting squished into the corner of a couch with a bowl of peanuts on his lap. Across the room, Newt was roaming the crowd and interacting with as many people as possible. No matter the gender, they all seemed drawn to him, trying to get his attention which he gladly did with a happy smile. Thomas just wanted to go home.

"Hey, Tommy! Whatcha doing over there by yourself?" Newt shouted.

Thomas watched him approach and shrugged. "I rather like it over here, thank you."

Newt flopped down beside him - or more accurately: halfway on top of him. He threw a leg over Thomas's lap and grabbed a handful of peanuts from Thomas's bowl. "Come on! Don't you wanna get up and live a little? Get yourself a nice girl ... or boy." He made it sound like a question.

"Uuh ... I'd- I'd rather not", Thomas stuttered. Now really wasn't the time to talk gender preferences.

"So you're like - aromanitc?"

"No! No, I'm ... pansexual, actually. I think."

Newt nodded and pressed closer into Thomas's shoulder. Their temples were almost touching. "So how about that guy over there? I met him at Starbucks a few days ago and he's been staring at you since we got here."

Thomas only threw a quick glance in the direction Newt was looking and noticed a boy. When their eyes locked, he quickly looked away with a blush. Thomas followed his example. "No, Newt. I told you - I'm not looking for anybody right now."

Newt pulled back. His eye make-up and the dim lighting made his eyes appear black. "Why not? You've gotta be lonely with how you're always staying in our room by yourself."

"You can hardly call it alone when you're always there."

"I don't count." Newt wrapped an arm around Thomas's neck and tugged his leg up further. His knee lightly pressed against Thomas's ribs. "Come on, gorgeous, you're in college! Go out, make memories! I've never even seen you talk to anybody besides Teresa and Minho!"

"Maybe it's because I don't want to. Did you ever considered that?"

"You're really no fun."

"You're having enough fun for the both of us."

Newt dropped his forehead against Thomas's temple with a heavy sigh. "What am I gonna do with you? All that wasted hotness! How do you sleep at night, knowing you're denying the world that beautiful face of yours?"

Thomas felt his cheeks burn. He knew he should be used to Newt's constant influx of compliments by now but he really, really wasn't. "I just close my eyes and fall unconscious for six hours."

"And here I was, thinking you were dreaming about me and fantasizing about our beautiful future together."

Thomas surpressed a pained noise. "You know what I'm really confused about?"

"Do tell."

"How come you never bring anybody back to our room? You got a girlfriend back home or something?"

Newt chuckled. "Nope, no girlfriend. No boyfriend either. I'm just not into the whole sexy-times thing, ya know?"

Thomas felt his eyes widen. He looked over at Newt incredulously. "You're ... asexual?"

"Yup", Newt said simply.

"But you're always like, flirting and making innuendos and everything!"

"Hey! I might be asexual but I'm not boring! And you're one to talk! You're pansexual and the biggest loner I've ever met!"

Thomas just shook his head as he tried to process.

"We're just good at defying stereotypes", Newt said eventually.

When he smacked a kiss to the corner of Thomas's mouth, Thomas nearly had a heart attack. He didn't get the chance to say anything before Newt was off his lap and back on his feet.

"Now you can go do ... whatever, but I'm back off to mingle with the crowd!" 

True to his word, Newt pushed back into the throng of shitty dancers, leaving Thomas on the couch with his peanuts.

* * *

From that day on, Thomas got kissed on regular basis. He couldn't really do anything about it except maybe call Newt off which he didn't want to do because he didn't want to hurt Newt's feelings ... and he didn't really mind anyway. Why that was, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because Newt had really soft lips... Thomas wasn't about to ready too much into that train of thought.

He was lying on his bed with his headphones in place and eyes closed when he felt a warm body collapse halfway on top of him. Thomas's eyes fluttered open in terror as the breath got knocked out of him. Before he could react, his headphones were pulled off and a chin dug into his shoulder.

"Tommy", Newt whined. "I'm bored."

"Then go do something", Thomas replied, not even trying to get his headphones back. He knew he wouldn't succeed.

"But I'm not in the mood for anything."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"I don't know..." Newt tucked his head under Thomas's chin. "Let's watch a movie", he said after a few seconds of silent thinking.

Thomas sighed. "Yeah, okay. What're you in the mood for?"

" _Nightmare Before Christmas_."

Thomas stared down at Newt's blonde curls for a moment. "It's March."

"So?"

Thomas didn't even try to argue. "Then get off so I can reach my laptop."

Newt only moved enough to have his face pressed into Thomas's pillow instead of his chest.

"You're getting eyeliner all over my pillow again!" Thomas complained.

Newt glanced up at him and then down at the light blue pillow case. When his eyes locked with Thomas's, he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Now everybody will know I was in bed with you."

Thomas rolled his eyes instead of bothering with a reply. He leaned over Newt and picked up his laptop from the floor before sitting back on his haunches, knees digging into the shitty mattress. "Scoot! I need some space."

"Nobody's ever gonna believe me when I tell them how dominant you are in bed."

"I must've been such an asshole in my previous life to deserve this", Thomas muttered. But when Newt moved a little closer to the bed's edge, he settled down with his laptop on his legs and boosted it up.

"I doubt it! You're like an angel made of kittens, puppies and rainbows. You know, a pure cinnamon roll as they say."

Thomas couldn't believe there was actual heat rising in his cheeks. "Shut up. I'm not that great."

"Don't let the haters get to you, Tommy, they don't know you like I do."

"I don't have any haters."

"The same goes for the mean voice in your head."

"I really don't know what you see in me, Newt." Thomas didn't dare lift his eyes from the screen. He occupied himself with double-clicking the video file for the movie.

"I see _you_ and I like what I see, that's all."

"Well, don't be disappointed when you realize I'm not as amazing as you seem to think."

Newt sat up to press a soft kiss to Thomas's cheek. "Don't worry, that's never gonna happen."

Thomas cleared his throat. "Movie's starting."

Newt immediately turned to look at the screen. Within seconds, he was leaning heavily into Thomas's side and using his shoulder as pillow as if nothing had happened. 

Thomas's mind was so stuck on everything that had just happened that he even forgot to tease Newt about his singing.

* * *

Within minutes of seeing them together, everybody Thomas knew seemed to think he and Newt were dating. Thomas didn't know what to think of that. He knew Newt was bi-romantic so theoretically, it _could_ be an option, but Newt was also flirty by nature. He dropped a few compliments and suggestive comments on pretty much everybody he ran into. He might not give them cheek-, forehead-, temple- and hair-kisses like he did with Thomas but he also didn't spend as much time with them as the two of them did together.

Then there was the rest of the student body. There were apparently rumors going around that Thomas and Newt were dating, at least according to Teresa. It wasn't exactly surprising though, at least not to Thomas. After all, Newt had a tendency to tackle-hug Thomas every time they saw each other in the hallways, and cling to him when they walked across campus together. Then there was his desire during every conversation to tell everybody how awesome he thought Thomas was and that everybody should appreciate Thomas's creative genius more. Thankfully, Thomas only knew of that second-hand. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he got to witness that in person. Probably let the ground swallow him whole. Satan possibly gave great advice considering his long history of life experience. The dude must've seen some shit.

Currently, Thomas was sitting at his desk and sketching out ideas for his new project. 

"Whatcha drawing?" Newt's voice came from somewhere behind Thomas. It was followed by a kiss pressed into Thomas's hair. 

"Nothing specific. Just brain-storming", Thomas said over his shoulder. He could feel Newt's warm presence right at his back.

"Nice." Newt moved away a little. "I feel like Chinese take-out. You want some?"

"Yes, please!"

"The usual?"

"Yup!"

* * *

"How's Newt?"

It was time for Thomas's weekly phone-call which marked the four months mark since he'd met Newt. Ever since then, Thomas's mother seemed to always feel the need to make sure Newt hadn't gotten himself killed during one of his shenanigans. After Newt's failed attempt to bleach the carpet which had ended with the fire department at their dorm room door, Thomas understood the concern.

"He's fine. Sitting on his bed, watching YouTube videos."

"Hey, Momma Tommy!" Newt called out.

Thomas's mother chuckled into her son's ear. "Say hey from me."

"Mom says 'hi'", Thomas said dutifully.

Newt grinned widely. "I'm your mom's favorite son."

"You haven't even met her in person."

"Doesn't matter", Newt waved off. "I'm sure you're always keeping her up-to-date on my awesomeness and telling her all about that epic crush you have on me."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Sure I am."

Newt winked before turning back to his videos.

"You should invite him over when you're coming back for the holidays", Thomas's mother suggested.

"I don't need to invite him, he'll invite himself, don't you worry."

"What's this that I'm hearing?" Newt perked up, pushing his laptop to the side. When he'd flopped down beside Thomas, he put his arm around him and moved their heads close together. "Am I finally meeting the folks?"

Thomas elbowed Newt, even as he put his phone on speaker. "Shut it."

Newt pressed a short kiss to Thomas's cheek. "No way, Tommy. It's about time we announce our love to your parents. I'm sure they'll be honored to have me as part of the family."

Thomas's mom was laughing her butt off. "We'd be happy to have you!"

Newt grinned. "I'm happy you'd be happy to have me."

Thomas frowned. "And I'm unhappy from so much happiness about something so deeply unhappy."

"Aw, honey, don't be unhappy. You should celebrate! You get to have me around even when you're back home!"

"Yay", Thomas deadpanned.

* * *

Newt visited three days into their holiday break with the plan to stay for a week. He easily got along with Thomas's entire family who welcomed him with open arms like a lost son.

They'd moved him into the guest room right across the hall from Thomas's bedroom. Not that this meant Newt actually spent any time there. Outside the few hours he was asleep, he was pretty much a permanent figure on Thomas's bed.

On the third night, Thomas fell asleep a few minutes after Newt had left but not for long. He was awoken several hours later by a presence in the doorway. Thomas shot up to look at his alarm clock. 5.27am.

"Tommy?" Newt's sleepy voice sounded loud in the previously silent room.

"Wha' 's it?" 

"I can't sleep. Well, I woke up and now I can't go _back_ to sleep."

Thomas didn't hesitate to throw back the covers on one side of the bed. "C'm 'ere."

Newt didn't need to be told twice. He crawled into bed without hesitation and pulled the covers over himself. "Thank you", he whispered as he curled wrapped around Thomas's side.

Thomas hummed a response and fell back asleep.

* * *

They were back in their dorm for their second semester together and ready to go. Or at least Thomas had thought so.

A week into classes, Thomas was already overwhelmed. There was a constant headache throbbing in his temples and he still couldn't come up with an idea good enough for an A. But man, he he really, really wanted that A.

"This is the mother of all headaches", Thomas groaned. He got up and threw himself on the couch beside Newt who was playing _Mario Kart_ on the Wii he'd brought with him after the holidays.

Newt drove over the finish line, making second place. With a raised eyebrow, he looked over at Thomas. His expression quickly morphed into one of concern. "Come on", he said gently. He reached out and placed a hand on the nape of Thomas's neck to get him to lie down.

Thomas hesitated for a moment before complying. With his head pillowed on Newt's lap, he closed his eyes and tried to relax his stiff muscles.

Newt started playing with his hair. He twirled the dark strands around his fingers, occasionally scratching lightly against Thomas's scalp or tracing a finger down Thomas's neck. "Feeling better?"

"A little", Thomas mumbled. He paused. "How come you always got good ideas for your projects?"

"Well, my biggest inspiration has its head pillowed on my legs right now."

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

Newt chuckled. "Well, it's true. You're my muse."

Thomas patted Newt's knee lightly. "That's sweet of you."

"I can be sweet sometimes."

"It's usually hidden behind a wall of sarcasm and innuendos but yeah, I noticed." Thomas was quiet for a moment. He felt the need to return the kind gesture. "You're my best friend, Newt."

Newt's hand stilled for a second. "You're mine, too."

* * *

Thomas sat propped up against the headboard of his bed as he colored one of his newest designs. It had been quite the process to come up with a unique take on the topic but one of Newt's offhand comments had tipped him over.

He was almost done when Newt entered the room and walked up to him. Thomas watched him climb onto the bed and froze when he took Thomas's sketchpad from his hands and pushed all pencils aside to make space for himself on Thomas's lap.

"What-" Thomas started but was interrupted by soft lips on his. His eyes widened for a moment before he squeezed them shut to make way for the new sensation.

Despite all the kisses Newt had gifted him, Thomas had never really dared to think about what it'd be like to have this. But now, he just stopped thinking and kissed back. His hands roamed up Newt's arm and tangled in soft curls. When their lips parted, the kiss deepened.

With both their eagerness, the kiss lasted until breathing became a bigger priority and Newt managed to pull back far enough to look at Thomas without having to go cross-eyed.

"So I think we should start dating", Newt got out.

Thomas blinked. His eyes flickered from Newt's over his flushed cheeks and mussed hair to his eyes where they got stuck. Thomas's brain was still fuzzy and over-stimulated so he wasn't really sure what was happening and if this was actually real or just a very intense day dream but he made up his mind and went with a clear: "Okay, yeah, sounds good."

Newt grinned and pressed another kiss to Thomas's lips. "Great, that's settled then."

Thomas smiled back, nodding to himself. His hands ran down Newt's back and sides before they settled on his thighs. Somehow the soft denim under his fingertips snapped him back into reality. Reality. Which was also where this was happening. This was real. He'd just agreed to date Newt. This was an option he'd just picked. Newt, his gorgeous roommate turned friend turned best friend was sitting on his lap. And they'd just kissed. And it had felt fantastic. And if he wanted to, he could do this again right now.

"Wait..." Thomas said slowly. He drew his eyebrows together and looked up at Newt who was watching him attentively. "Did I just start dating a flirty, touchy-feely asexual with no sense of boundaries and personal space?"

"Yes, you do make good choices occasionally", Newt affirmed. "And man, he's such a catch, Tommy. You should hold on to that new boyfriend of yours!"

Thomas cocked his head. "You know what? I don't think that's necessary. He'd never leave me. He's quite persistent, you know?"

"Good." Newt nodded to himself. "And he better appreciate you or I'll have his ass."

 "Hmm, I've heard he's not really into the sexy-times so I suggest you leave his ass alone."

Newt visibly suppressed a smile as he put a hand over his heart. "Oh wow, his first innuendo! I feel like a proud mother!"

Thomas snorted a laugh.

Newt grinned back until Thomas reached up and pulled him down into another kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
